A Different Nindo
by shiningstar64
Summary: A first person perspective of Naruto's graduation Mizuki and all. Some changes. [One Shot]


**A Different Nindo**

**Oneshot**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a shinobi of the village of Konohagakure. I just became a Genin today. I had failed the main Genin Exams because of the Ninjutsu test. To pass, I had to perform the Bunshin technique, my worst technique. Needless to say, I failed.

I felt down that I had failed my exams. I had been practicing for days and I had felt sure I would be able to pass the Exams. However, I flunked for the third time this year. I was disheartened and sat alone on the swing in front of the academy. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I watched all of the other kids who had graduated. I was the only one who failed. I saw parents congratulate their children for their efforts and give them the praise I have always longed for. The adults sent me disapproving looks and glares and muttered obscenities and profanities about me under their breath.

I wasn't meant to hear them, but I have long since found out that my hearing was much better than those of all the other people. I could hear every word they said and it made me feel belittled. Words like Hell Spawn, Demon Child, Murderer, and Evil entered my ears every day. I had also heard them say Kyuubi sometimes but I never understood what it had to do with me.

That was how my dream was born, my dream to become the greatest of all the Hokages. I knew that the Hokages were respected and so becoming one became my dream. I wanted to show the people they were wrong in how they thought of me. My dream had started to falter though. If I couldn't even become a ninja, how would I become Hokage. My mind was muddled in thoughts as I sat on the swing.

I noticed some one approaching, breaking me out of my thoughts. It was Mizuki-Sensei. He had always seemed like a good guy and he was my second favorite teacher after Iruka-Sensei. I turned to see what he wanted.

Mizuki told me of another way to graduate. I was desperate so I accepted his method. He told me to break into the Hokage's office and steal the large scroll in the corner and learn one technique from it. I was to meet with Mizuki in a clearing in the forest where he would evaluate my performance.

Later that night I had broken into Old Man Hokage's office. On the way to the scroll room, the Hokage saw me. I hoped he was a pervert as I used my Oiroke technique on him. He was knocked out by an overload of perverted thoughts. I grabbed the scroll and made my getaway.

I noticed many ninjas were pursuing me as I headed for the forest. I led them off my trail by running circles around the village before I sneaked into the forest near the Hokage Mountain. After finding a good clearing, I sat down and unrolled the scroll I had been carrying on my back.

By dusk, I stood triumphantly over the scroll. I had mastered one of the techniques. It was called the Kage Bunshin. Now, all I had to do was wait until Mizuki-Sensei came so I could pass. A few minutes later I heard a rustling in the bushes as Iruka-Sensei popped out.

"Do I pass now Iruka-Sensei? I learnt one of the techniques," I announced to my teacher proudly. However, he suddenly looked surprised and asked me, "Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-Sensei," I responded. His face gained a look of shock and betrayal as he heard what I said. I heard a whistling sound in the air but I never realized the sound was coming from a Fuuma Shuriken being thrown at me.

Iruka-Sensei leapt in front of me and shielded me from the blow. I was too shocked too move. No one had ever protected me before.

Mizuki-Sensei leapt out from the trees. "Naruto, hand me the scroll so you can pass." I was about to oblige to his request when Iruka-Sensei's spoke, "Don't believe him Naruto. He is lying." I trusted him more than Mizuki so I kept the scroll on my back. Mizuki-Sensei glared with fury at Iruka.

"Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. I had always wanted to know. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. IT IS SEALED INSIDE YOU." Mizuki roared.

I froze. So there really was a reason why the village hates me, I thought. I was a demon. I felt betrayed and upset as I ran away from the clearing, tears covering my face. I saw Mizuki come after me for the scroll using Henge to impersonate Iruka-Sensei. He almost had me but he suddenly changed direction and started to chase after someone else who was using Henge to look like me.

Mizuki, still under the effects of Henge, caught up to the person. "Naruto, give me the scroll so I can keep it away from Mizuki-Sensei." However, the person just hit Mizuki with the scroll on his back and Mizuki slammed into a tree dispelling his henge. "How did you know?" Mizuki inquired.

"Because I'm Iruka", the person said dispelling his Henge revealing Iruka-Sensei. Mizuki threw some more large shuriken and one hit Iruka in the back. "I thought you hated the Kyuubi because it killed your parents", Mizuki told Iruka-Sensei.

"You're right. I do hate the Kyuubi." My hopes plummeted as Iruka said this. I felt hurt that the closest person to a father I ever had hated me. "However, Naruto is not the Demon Fox. He is a proud citizen of Konohagakure!" Tears of joy slid down my face.

Mizuki, enraged by what Iruka said pulled out a Fuuma Shuriken and launched it at Iruka. Iruka dodged it but he didn't notice the second shuriken in it's shadow. "Iruka-Sensei" I cryed as I leapt out of my hiding spot. It was too late though and Iruka-Sensei suffered a fatal blow.

In anger, I used Kage Bunshin to create hundreds of clones. They pummeled Mizuki into the dirt and he was knocked out, unable to withstand the beating. I returned to check on Iruka-Sensei. "Close your eyes", he told me.

I complied and I felt my goggles being removed from my fore head being replaced by something else. I open my eyes and realize it is a Hitae'ite. "Congratulations Naruto. You pass." My eyes felt like they would flood with tears of joy but I held them back. I wasn't a small child after all.

Then Iruka fell lifeless into my arms, having lost too much blood. I released all of my tears except now they were tears of sorrow.

And, as I sat there, just staring at the body of my sensei. I made an oath, a nindo. It was to never let anyone precious to me die, and even then I did not know about the lack of true friends I would ever have in my sorry life.

AN: Finally, off my mind. It's been nagging at me for a while now. Hope you liked the first person perspective.


End file.
